Sonic/Lilo and Stitch: Go to your room!
Transcript * Amy: (screams) * Sally: (Amy licking her Sally's arm) Eww! Amy! Why didn't you wait at the school? You were supposed to wait there! Amy! Do you not understand? Do you want to be taken away? Answer me! * Amy: No! * Sally: No, you don't understand? * Amy: No! * Sally: No...what? * Amy: NO-OOO!!! '''(push down to the floor and crying) * Sally: Ugh! You are such a pain! * Amy: Then why don't you sell me and buy a rabbit instead?! * Sally: At least a rabbit would behave better than you! * Amy: Go ahead! Then you'll be happy! Because it'll be smarter! Than me, too! * Sally: And...quieter! * Amy: You'll like it 'cause it's stinky like you! (slams door) * Sally: '''GO TO YOUR ROOOOOOOOOOOOOM! * Amy: I'm already in my room! Shows on Nicktoons Programs Currently Broadcast http://nicktoons.nick.com/shows/tvscheduleNicktoons TV Schedule http://nicktoons.nick.com/shows/Nicktoons Shows *''Action League Now'' (2002) *''All Grown Up'' (2004) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2006) *''Back at the Barnyard'' (2009) *''Big Time Rush'' (2010) *''ChalkZone'' (2004) *''Danny Phantom'' (2007) *''Edgar & Ellen'' (2007) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (2007) *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' (2009) *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' (2009) *''Invader Zim'' (2002) *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' (2009) *''Kappa Mikey'' (2006) *''Making Fiends'' (2008) *''Mr. Meaty'' (2007) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2004) *''Rocket Power'' (2002) *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' (2008) *''Rugrats'' (2002) *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' (2008) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (1999) *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' (2007) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2003) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2002) *''The Mighty B!'' (2008) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (2009) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (2002) *''The Troop'' (2009) *''Three Delivery'' (2008) *''Wayside'' (2007) *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' (2009) Shows on Nicktoons Programs Currently Broadcast http://nicktoons.nick.com/shows/tvscheduleNicktoons TV Schedule http://nicktoons.nick.com/shows/Nicktoons Shows *''Action League Now'' (2002) *''All Grown Up'' (2004) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2006) *''Back at the Barnyard'' (2009) *''Big Time Rush'' (2010) *''ChalkZone'' (2004) *''Danny Phantom'' (2007) *''Edgar & Ellen'' (2007) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (2007) *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' (2009) *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' (2009) *''Invader Zim'' (2002) *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' (2009) *''Kappa Mikey'' (2006) *''Making Fiends'' (2008) *''Mr. Meaty'' (2007) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2004) *''Rocket Power'' (2002) *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' (2008) *''Rugrats'' (2002) *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' (2008) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (1999) *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' (2007) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2003) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2002) *''The Mighty B!'' (2008) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (2009) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (2002) *''The Troop'' (2009) *''Three Delivery'' (2008) *''Wayside'' (2007) *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' (2009) Future Programs PR Newswire United Business MediaTop-Ranked Nickelodeon Announces its 2010-11 Season Programming Slate at Annual Upfront Presentation *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (May 2010) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 series)'' *''Voltron Panthera Force'' Former Programs *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (2002-2006) *''Animaniacs'' (2002-2005) *''The Angry Beavers'' (2002-2007) *''As Told by Ginger'' (2002-2008) *''Butt-Ugly Martians'' (2002-2004) *''CatDog'' (2002-2008) *''Catscratch'' (2005-2009) *''Charlie Brown'' (2003-2005) *''Corneil & Bernie'' (2004-2008) *''Doug'' (2002-2005) *''Hey Arnold!'' (2002-2008) *''KaBlam!'' (2002-2005) *''Kaput and Zosky'' (2004-2006) *''Martin Mystery'' (2005-2008) *''My Dad the Rock Star'' (2005-2007) *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (2002-2005) *''Pelswick'' (2002-2005) *''Pinky & the Brain'' (2003-2005) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (2002-2007) *''Skyland'' (2004-2007) *''Shorts in a Bunch'' (2008) *''Shuriken School'' (2006-2008) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (2002-2005) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (2002-2007) *''The X's'' (2005-2008) *''Yakkity Yak'' (2004-2007) Nicktoon Shorts References ‘Game of Thrones’ Sequels Are Off the Table, Says HBO President Casey Bloys Alabama Public Television Doesn’t Want You to Know This ‘Arthur’ Character Is Gay The Best ‘Game of Thrones’ Memes & Jokes from That Divisive Finale game-of-thrones-logo-thumbnail ‘Game of Thrones’: What Was the Point of All That? ‘Game of Thrones’ Guide, Week 6: Every Question We Have After “The Iron Throne” TeenNick to Air Late Night Block of 90’s Nickelodeon Favorites Like RUGRATS, KENAN & KEL, ALL THAT and More BY ETHAN ANDERTON MARCH 10, 2011 SHARE TWEET rugrats-kenan-and-kel-slice As a child of the 90’s, I have fond memories of lounging around my room and watching non-stop Nickelodeon. Though many of my favorite shows like Rocko’s Modern Life, Doug and more have made it to DVD, some of these shows still aren’t easily available for nostalgic viewing. Well, that changes today as EW reports Nickelodeon is in the midst of establishing a late night block of programming on TeenNick to help kids at heart like myself journey back to the 90’s with all their favorite shows. The titles mentioned include but may not be limited to Rugrats, Clarissa Explains It All, The Adventures of Pete & Pete, All That, Kenan & Kel and The Amanda Bynes Show. Though I’d like to see a little more Nicktoon action in the line-up, this is a great start to the programming block which is being dubbed The 90’s Are All That. You’ll be able to catch these reruns sometime this fall between midnight and 2am. ” Keith Dawkins, senior VP and general manager of TeenNick, said, “At the time, we were completely devoted to that audience ages 9, 10, and 11. It was ground-breaking and for the young viewers, a powerful and pivotal time in their lives. Those kids who are now 22, 23 and 24 want to bring that back.” I really can’t wait. PREVIOUS ARTICLE Neil Gaiman To Write Big-Budget Adaptation Of Chinese Novel JOURNEY TO THE… NEXT ARTICLE Now Showing: March 11, 2011 – RED RIDING HOOD, BATTLE: LOS ANGELES,… SHARE TWEET CHAT TAGS • All That • Clarissa Explains It All • Entertainment • Kenan & Kel • Nickelodeon • Rugrats • TeenNick • The Adventures of Pete & Pete • The Amanda Bynes Show HIDE COMMENTS TELEVISION The Best TV Shows on Hulu Right Now BY COLLIDER STAFF 1 HOUR AGO Catch up on classics plus some of the best of Peak TV. ‘Good Omens’ Review: David Tennant & Michael Sheen Have a Blast During the Apocalypse BY VINNIE MANCUSO 4 HOURS AGO Amazon's Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett adaptation is worth it for Tennant's demon strut alone. Phoebe Waller-Bridge on Returning to ‘Fleabag’ for Season 2 and ‘Killing Eve’ BY CHRISTINA RADISH 5 HOURS AGO "My friend showed me a picture of a girl who had Fleabag tattooed on her arm. I was like, 'Yes! I can die happy now!'" ‘Game of Thrones’ Sequels Are Off the Table, Says HBO President Casey Bloys BY VINNIE MANCUSO MAY 21, 2019 Yes, that includes Arya heading west of Westeros. Amazon’s ‘Lord of the Rings’ Series Lands ‘Game of Thrones’ Writer Bryan Cogman BY VINNIE MANCUSO MAY 21, 2019 George R.R. Martin has called Cogman the "third head of the dragon." Alabama Public Television Doesn’t Want You to Know This ‘Arthur’ Character Is Gay BY DAVE TRUMBORE MAY 21, 2019 The good people of Alabama could sure use a break this week. The Best ‘Game of Thrones’ Memes & Jokes from That Divisive Finale BY HALEIGH FOUTCH MAY 21, 2019 We'll always have the memes. The Collider.com Podcast: Episode 199 – ‘Game of Thrones’: The Final Season BY MATT GOLDBERG MAY 21, 2019 Matt and Adam are joined by TV editor Allison Keene to discuss the end of the hit series. ‘Black Mirror’ Season 5 Episode Trailers, Titles, and Descriptions Revealed BY ADAM CHITWOOD MAY 21, 2019 Miley Cyrus, Anthony Mackie, and Andrew Scott star in the new season of the Netflix sci-fi series. Kit Harington on the ‘Game of Thrones’ Finale: “Dany Is Not a Good Person” BY ADAM CHITWOOD MAY 21, 2019 Harington also admits he was worried the final two episodes would be perceived as sexist. Emily Watson on Why HBO’s ‘Chernobyl’ Is a Cautionary Tale for Our Times BY CHRISTINA RADISH MAY 21, 2019 The actress also reveals what working with the same director for every episode brings to the material. ‘The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance’ Netflix Series Premiere Date and New Images Revealed BY ADAM CHITWOOD MAY 21, 2019 The prequel series consists of 10 one-hour episodes directed by Louis Leterrier. ‘Game of Thrones’: What Was the Point of All That? BY MATT GOLDBERG MAY 21, 2019 The epic fantasy series ended with a whimper, unable to reckon with the havoc it wrought in its final seasons. Exploring the Subtle Brilliance of ‘Brooklyn Nine-Nine’s Sweet, Subversive Humor BY LAUREN THOMAN MAY 21, 2019 'Brooklyn Nine-Nine' is one of the funniest shows on TV, largely because of the sorts of things it’s unwilling to laugh at. Marvel’s ‘Falcon and Winter Soldier’ Series Lures Director, Two ‘Civil War’ Stars BY JEFF SNEIDER MAY 20, 2019 Daniel Brühl and Emily Van Camp are in talks to join Anthony Mackie and Sebastian Stan in the Disney+ series. ‘Stranger Things 3’ Character Posters Promise Frights and Fireworks BY VINNIE MANCUSO MAY 20, 2019 Those are some startlingly high-waisted shorts. McG’s ‘True Lies’ TV Show Is Heading to Disney+ BY ADAM CHITWOOD MAY 20, 2019 McG says the door is open for Arnold Schwarzenegger's potential involvement. First ‘Stranger Things 3’ Clip Teases a Steamy Summer in Hawkins BY ADAM CHITWOOD MAY 20, 2019 Here's hoping the third season goes full 80s teen sex comedy. ‘Game of Thrones’ Guide, Week 6: Every Question We Have After “The Iron Throne” BY VINNIE MANCUSO MAY 20, 2019 Who won the Iron Throne, who didn't make it to the end, and was the eight-season journey worth it? Exclusive: ‘Camp Camp’ Season 4 Trailer Embraces Animated Insanity BY DAVE TRUMBORE MAY 20, 2019 Look for new episodes of the Rooster Teeth animated summer camp series starting June 1st! BEST MOVIES ON NETFLIX TODAY ON MOVIE TALK once-upon-a-time-in-hollywood-reactions-movie-talk-slice 'Once Upon a Time In Hollywood' Reaction Praises Tarantino's Most Personal Film FOLLOW US ON YOUTUBE OUR STAFF Steve "Frosty" Weintraub Editor in Chief | @colliderfrosty Adam Chitwood Deputy Editor | @adamchitwood Matt Goldberg Senior Editor, Film | @MattGoldberg Allison Keene Senior Editor, TV | @keeneTV Perri Nemiroff Content Development Editor | @PNemiroff Haleigh Foutch Editor, Horror Lead | @HaleighFoutch Dave Trumbore Editor, Animation Lead | @DrClawMD Jeff Sneider Senior Film Reporter | @TheInSneider Vinnie Mancuso Associate Editor | @VinnieMancuso1 Christina Radish Staff Writer | @ChristinaRadish Drew Grant Special Features Editor | @videodrew Nicktoons Programs broadcast by Nicktoons, List of Category:Browse